


Of Good Boys and Ma'ams

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in like twenty minutes hahaahahaha, Implied Sexual Content, One-Shot, Short, outside perspective on relationship, slight fluff there at the end, what even is this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's a little kinky, isn't it? Are you corrupting America's golden boy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Good Boys and Ma'ams

Of course they were sleeping together. Clint had pieced that one together weeks ago.

 

The real item of interest came when Cap started calling her ma'am.

Well. He'd always done that. It was really more in the _way_ he said it than anything. Rather than being the reflexive response, it seemed carefully planned. Not to mention the hint of the smile in his voice when he did so, like the title was almost a point of pride.

 

Now that? That wasn't normal. Steve wouldn't know suggestive if it kicked him in the teeth. Clint wrote it off as him imagining things, and forgot about it until the morning that Steve volunteered to put away the dishes from breakfast. He was always doing that.

The intriguing part was when Natasha sidled past him and, voice low – almost at a whisper, really – said “Well aren't you a good boy,” with a smile over her shoulder.

Cap's ears had gone red, and he'd cleared his throat hurriedly before loading the dishwasher, wholly focused on the task.

 

Clint replayed the moment a couple times and concluded that the slight jerk in Steve's shoulders as she'd slipped past him was _definitely_ a checked reaction to an ass-grab.

 

Clint slid off his chair – leaving his dishes on the table – to follow Natasha.

He stepped into the elevator and offered her a companionable smile. She didn't talk much in the mornings, and usually he respected that. But today he really couldn't resist, it was much too good. Hell, she'd teased him about any number of his sexual partners before. This was free game.

 “So,” he began, carefully neutral “Cap's your good boy, huh?”

He could have sworn she stiffened slightly.

Bullseye.

“I'm guessing he still calls you ma'am, am I right?”

Her lips pursed slightly.

“That's a little kinky, isn't it? Are you corrupting America's golden boy?”

That got her, and she turned to look at Clint with that absolutely impassive look that meant she was at least semi-serious.

“I'd recommend closing your mouth if you want your tongue to remain inside of it.” Natasha gave him a forced, sickly sweet smile and stepped off on her floor.

“Mhmm.” Clint said in response. Then, as the doors were closing he called out “God bless America.”

Natasha turned on her heel in one smooth motion and oh, God, she was blushing.

“You're dead, birdie,” she said in a voice that was a little too flustered to carry much threat.

 

Clint saluted her through the closing doors, and leaned against the wall, satisfied.

It always amused him to see her slightly off her feet, but he wasn't going to touch this one any more. In the first place he'd used up all his material. And secondly, from the way she'd reacted, it was clear that this wasn't just sex for her.

 

He could respect that.

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on the fact that you can't convince me that she doesn't call him 'good boy' in bed.
> 
> And he definitely still calls her Ma'am.


End file.
